monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Queen Slime/@comment-24768935-20140807043654/@comment-25035274-20140812214714
I'm going to try to respond to this thread just the once. I can't keep myself out completely, as that would be going against my busy-body nature. "we can think some mamono can understand humanity are on the verge of extinction" We can't think that, Yoush, because humanity is at no point stated to be on the verge of extinction in any MGE resource. It states they could become extinct in a certain situation, but that situation does not at present exist. Therefore humanity is not on the verge of extinction. I understand at least some of why you keep pushing this idea(or, at least, things very similar). You're getting more and more interested in and attached to the setting. But a part of me is starting to think you're getting a little too attached. You're worrying about it to the point that I really do have to wonder how much you're really able to enjoy the setting for what it is. I say this with all due respect, Yoush: Relax a little, mate. You're worrying way too much. Firstly, it's a fictional setting. Secondly, the overall story is Kenkou Cross', and if he wants it to go a certain way, it's going to go that way regardless of our preferences. I don't know where Cross ultimately intends the Demon Lord's story to go. Considering some of his past work, however, I don't expect it'll end with the world destroyed, or anything else even nearly so bleak. Now, with regard to your game? Simply put, your game doesn't work. We know absolutely nothing about the character of Snaky(personality, likes, dislikes, etc), so we have nothing beyond the fact that we know she's a mamono on which to base our choices. That makes the choices ultimately pointless, because we're naturally going to choose whatever choice suits our personal biases. If you wanted a game where we could make choices that matter, Snaky would have to be defined a bit better. For instance, is Snaky generally altruistic, or is she a total sociopath? Are the werewolves her friends, too, or are they just random werewolves? Are her friends really her friends, or are they just her friends when it's convenient? If she really views them as friends, is she normally the type who would let her friends be hurt just because someone who's kinda, sorta like her was the one hurting them? We would need details like that to properly answer your question because not all mamono think or feel the same. Not all mamono of one species think or feel the same. They're just like people in that regard. So if I just say, "What would John do if you kicked him in the testicles?" You can't truthfully answer it. Because you don't know John. You might know what you would do, but you don't know what John with do. You can't really even take a semi-accurate guess without some information about John. The best you can lock down is, "Maybe John would do this. But he might also do that. It depends on who John is." It doesn't depend on John being human. It doesn't depend on John having two legs, or brown skin, or almond-shaped eyes, or a penis that curves a little to the left. It depends entirely on who John is, deep down. Outside of that, some of your choices are loaded. For instance, with the necklace you gives you nothing but choices that basically has her saying, "I just did it for them. The rest of you can f*ck off." I say it's loaded because you're suggesting it as a choice because she's a mamono. I can tell you from experience, however, there are plenty of humans who would say the exact same thing(s) in that situation. There have been times where I would have been one of them. Anyone can do something for selfish reasons. In point of fact, I'd say most things we do have selfish reasons at their root, no matter how simple the reason. The reason might be as simple as, "It makes me feel good to help people," or, "I'm willing to sacrifice my life for that other guy, because that guy gives me hope that the world can get better." Those are still selfish reasons. I'm not denouncing it, but it is what it is. Now, with all that said...I'm going to try to refrain from adding any more to this thread, as hard as it'll be. I enjoy debating with you, Yoush, but I'd rather not have other folks throwing metaphorical boots at my head because we're eating too much of the page. xD